


Game Night

by gamachan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, andtellingstupidjokes, baekhyunisextra, chanyeolisconfused, kyungsooisdone, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamachan/pseuds/gamachan
Summary: This was supposed to be a chill game night... Oh well. Yixing closed his eyes and leaned forward.





	

Yixing glanced at the clock on his left hand. It was half past eleven and the class would start in five minutes.

 _What's taking him so long. It shouldn't take so long to buy one coffee._ Yixing threw a glance at the clock again. _4 minutes._ He put his hands in his pockets and looked around like he was searching for something. Or someone.

''Oh sorry it took a while!'' Junmyeon walked to Yixing. ''Here.'' He handed a coffee to the other boy. ''It took me a while trying remember how you liked your coffee.''

''Thank you,'' Yixing smiled a little surprised. He didn't remember asking for a coffee. ''We should get going if we don't want to be late.'' Yixing said as he took a sip of his hot drink. ''Is there sugar in this?'' He looked at the coffee in his hand, confused.

''Oh fuck me. I knew I messed something up'' Junmyeon exclaimed.

Yixing was about to say something as he felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and looked at the screen. _1 new message._ It was from Baekhyun.

**Yo!**  
**Come to the cafeteria to grab some lunch with us after class, will ya?**  
**Pass on the message to Jun! xoxo**

_Sure thing_. Yixing typed. He put the phone back in his pocket. Oh shit. ''We should hurry, the class started two minutes ago!''

\---

Baekhyun eyed around him. The cafeteria was filled with people. He was waiting for certain someones to arrive so he could start talking about his plans. He turned his gaze back to the other people sitting around the table.

Kyungsoo was nibbling his salad, staring at some non existent dot in the air.

Sehun was texting and had his mouth full of something. Baekhyun wasn't exactly sure what as he glanced at the boy's plate. And how long had the boy been keeping the food in his mouth without swallowing anyway?

Baekhyun took his napkin and crumbled it in his hand before throwing it at Sehun.

Sehun lifted his head up and swallowed. Finally. ''What?''

''Nothing.''

They continued minding their own businesses until Yixing and Junmyeon arrived. They sat next to Sehun and put their trays on the table.

''Oh boy I'm hungry!'' Junmyeon took his fork and stabbed the big broccoli on his plate.

''Hi hungry I'm dad!''

Everyone turned to look at Baekhyun.

''Isn't that joke a bit old?'' Kyungsoo asked staring at the boy sitting accross the round table.

''Whatever,'' Baekhyun exclaimed, ''so I wanted to talk-''

''Hey where's Chanyeol?'' Junmyeon shouted looking around his mouth full of food.

''He's running some errands,'' Baekhyun stated. ''So about tonight,'' he continued ''I hope none of you have forgotten! The game night! Please show up in time.'' He clapped his hands together excitedly.

''Aye aye captain,'' Yixing said before filling his mouth with a spoonful of warm soup.

Everyone else was nodding in agreement and Baekhyun looked pleased.

\---

Back at the dorm room Yixing fell on his bed exhausted. It had been a long day and one of the professors had assigned an essay due to the following week's Tuesday.

_Maybe I should just skip the game night and focus on school work. I'm way behind anyway..._

As if reading his thoughts Junmyeon walked to sit on the bed besides him. ''Don't worry about the essay. I'm sure we can make it. At least I can, hahah.''

Yixing turned his head to look at Junmyeon with a blank expression on his face.

''Nah, I was just kidding, I'm sure you'll get it done in time. Don't worry.'' He patted Yixing's head ironically and jumped off the bed and went to check his phone. (1) Yixing noticed he looked slightly disappointed. ''I'm gonna shower before we go,'' Junmyeon put his phone back on the table and left to the bathroom.

\---

Back in Baekhyun's room the boys were sitting on the floor. Everyone else had arrived except Chanyeol.

''So what are we going to play exactly?'' Yixing asked. He had decided to come and try take his mind off of school work.

''I thought we could play THIS tonight!'' Baekhyun took the Alias game on his hands grinning widely. ''Since we'll have six people altogether once Chanyeol shows up, we could pair up and I think it'll be so much fun!'' He practically danced on his spot.

''Sounds great,'' Kyungsoo agreed.

Sehun nodded.

''It's already 7:13 pm, Chanyeol should be here any minute no-''

''OH MY GOD!''

Everyone turned to Junmyeon who had jumped off the floor and run to his bag now searching for his phone in a hurry.

''The new chatroom opened at 7:00 pm!'' The brown haired boy shouted and opened his phone in a hurry.

''Chatroom?'' Yixing asked confused.

''Yeah, he's playing Mystic Messenger, I suppose. Isn't that supposed to be a girls' game, anyway?'' Kyungsoo turned to Junmyeon.

''Yeah! Isn't the idea of that game to date guys?'' Baekhyun almost shouted, a big grin appearing on his face.

Yixing just stared at the brunette tapping at his phone screen. _Well, it looks like an important game to him._

A second later there was a knock on the door. Baekhyun got up and went to open it. He was greeted by Chanyeol who was holding 2 six packs of beer.

''Here Baek, take these would ya,'' he handed the six packs to Baekhyun.

''Come to daddy,'' Baekhyun said grinning as he took the beers and went to put them in the fridge.

Chanyeol made himself at home on the floor with the others. Junmyeon forced himself to put the phone away. Yixing watching him as he made his way back to the others.

\---

''Okay so the rules are simple,'' Baekhyun exclaimed, grinning. ''Except this time, if you fail at explaining the word to your partner, you and your partner have to take shots!'' He placed 6 shot glasses on the floor and a few beers beside them.

Everyone looked at Baekhyun.

''Solid!'' Chanyeol grinned.

''Who's going to start?'' Sehun asked.

''Yixing and Jun can start, then it's your and Kyungsoo's turn and lastly it's me and this bad boy here,'' he hit Chanyeol on his back lightly. '''Aight?''

Everyone nodded.

''You better be quick and explain the words clearly enough,'' Junmyeon grinned as Yixing took his first card.

 _What even_ \- Yixing put the card away and took another. _Okay, this shouldn't be too hard to explain._

''Okay so, it's like, when you-''

''Time!'' Baekhyun shouted.

Yixing looked confused, ''but I didn't even have-''

''Just kidding! Continue continue!''

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

At the end of their turn Yixing hadn't been able to explain a single word. _Who picked all these words anyway. What even are salopettes..._

Yixing sighed and turned to look at Junmyeon. The boy was staring back at him, glaring. _Oops._

Baekhyun was humming happily as he poured Yixing and Junmyeon shots. ''Here you go kids!''

Kyungsoo and Sehun were a power duo. They got ten points in total and everyone, especially Baekhyun, was dumbfounded.

Then it was Baekhyun's turn. Everyone except himself noticed that his explanation consisted 90% of random hand motions and 10% of the actual explanation.

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh and Kyungsoo rolled his again but couldn't help but smile too.

After a while of playing Alias everyone agreed that it was time to change the game and Baekhyun got up and went to the kitchen and came back with an empty bottle.

''It's time to play Dare or Dare!'' He practically shouted.

''Last time I checked it was Truth or Dare.'' Junmyeon said.

''Yeah, but I think this will be much more fun. You guys game?''

''Sure.'' Kyungsoo nodded.

 _Fine by me_. Yixing nodded.

The boys formed a circle on the floor. Each one sitting in the same spots as they were sitting during the round of Alias. Baekhyun span the bottle. It stopped pointing at Sehun.

''Hohoho,'' Baekhyun smirked. ''Let me think.''

Sehun stared at Baekhyun in excitement.

''I want you to get naked and run down the aisle and come back.''

Sehun stared at Baekhyun with a blank expression. ''Are you fucking serious?''

''I am, 100%''

Chanyeol bursted laughing, ''Oh man oh man..''

Junmyeon smiled at Sehun. ''Go ahead! It's late, no one's probably gonna come out of their room at this hour anyway.''

Sehun sighed. He regretted being so good at playing Alias. He hadn't had a single drink yet. ''Alright, I'll go. But I don't want you guys to watch.'' Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, again. But turned to face the other direction anyway. Yixing and Junmyeon following his lead.

Sehun had taken off his shirt and was beginning to undo his pants. ''Guys,'' he said, looking at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

''Right! Sorry'', the boys turned away.

After a few seconds they heard the door click open and almost as fast as it has opened, it shut close. The boys turned and saw Sehun putting his pants back on.

''There were.. some people there.'' He said turning to look at Baekhyun who was already laying on the floor laughing his guts out. Chanyeol hit Baekhyun to the side playfully. ''C'mon, dude.''

Once Sehun was fully dressed he came back to sit on the floor. It was his turn to spin the bottle. It stopped pointing at Yixing.

''I want you to kiss your Alias partner.''

Yixing felt his hands starting to sweat. _Exactly what kind of a game is this._ He turned to face Junmyeon. The other boy staring back at him but turning his glance to the floor the second their eyes met.

''C'mon guys! It's not that big of a deal!'' Baekhyun said as he grabbed Chanyeol's face between his hands and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Blushing, he returned his hands to himself and looked back at both Yixing and Junmyeon.

Chanyeol was staring at Baekhyun. The other boy completely ignoring him. Everyone was quiet.

 _Okay. It's not a big deal. Let's do this._ Yixing bent himself forward towards Junmyeon and noticed that the boy had his eyes closed. _He looks gorgeous_ , Yixing suddenly thought. _Wait, what?_

His heart started beating faster in his chest as he closed the gap between them. Junmyeon's lips were full and soft. He felt his hand move up and caress Junmyeon's cheek.

Junmyeon pulled away, holding his fingers up on his lips.

Everyone was staring. The first one to break the silence was Baekhyun. ''Oh man! Jun you're totally blushing,'' he laughed.

 _What the heck did you do?!_ Yixing stared at his hand, as if expecting some kind of an explanation from it. _It was supposed to be a simple kiss, not some kind of an i'm-kissing-you-while-caressing-your-cheek kiss!_ Yixing wanted to burry himself under the floor but at the same time he couldn't help but think about Junmyeon's soft lips. _Oh man, I really enjoyed it.._

\----

The two boys were walking back to their dorm room in complete silence. It was almost 5 am, luckily it was Friday. Well, Saturday.

After the kiss the game had continued for a few hours. Even though it was a bit awkward to continue playing at first, everything was almost back to normal after a while. Chanyeol had kept staring at Baekhyun for the entire night though. It was clear to everyone but Baekhyun himself.

''So do you think Chanyeol has a thing for Baekhyun?'' Junmyeon broke the silence.

''Probably,'' Yixing said. The boy was obviously deep in thought.

As they got closer to their own room, Yixing started searching for the keys. Junmyeon glanced at the other boy.

''You know, it didn't feel bad at all.''

''What didn't?'' Yixing turned his head to look at the brunette.

''The kiss.''

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Junmyeon checked if he had any new notifications from Mystic Messenger
> 
> I hope it was okay! Some of the characteristics might be a little off since this was a gift for a friend of mine!


End file.
